


La raison et le cœur

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: 50 nuances de Marvel [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - House of M, Discord : Les défis galactiques, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Finalement après de longues minutes pendant lesquelles il avait eu le temps de finir son verre, il entendit une porte claquer. Puis, Tony entra dans le salon. Howard avait encore brisé un peu plus la confiance en lui de Tony, comme d’habitude
Relationships: Tony Stark/Johnny Storm
Series: 50 nuances de Marvel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073153
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	La raison et le cœur

**Author's Note:**

> Okay j'ai un peu cassé le canon de _House of M_ en disant qu'ils sont amis de base Tony et Johnny mais beeeen voilà quoi de toute façon cette partie des comics est un peu bordélique alors une modification mineure pour mettre en place le contexte autour du ship c'est pas trop grave ?

« Tu me déçois. » Entendit Johnny alors qu'il buvait tranquillement son verre dans le salon de Tony. Contrairement à ce que la majorité des fans pensaient, lui et Tony s'entendaient bien. Même mieux que bien, il passait souvent voir Tony après un de leurs combats dans l’arène, pour les  _ Sapiens Death Match _ . Dans l’arène leur amitié était oubliée ceci dit.  
  
Le jeune homme soupira, bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait détester Howard. Et Tony ne se rendait même pas compte que son père n’était qu’un connard. Comment un père pouvait-il traiter son fils comme Howard le faisait ? Il passait son temps à rabaisser et à dénigrer le travail de Tony. Mais merde, Johnny voyait bien que Tony faisait tout ce qu’il pouvait pour avoir “c’est bien fils, bon travail”, mais il n’avait droit qu’à des “tu me déçois”.  
  
La dispute entre Tony et Howard se déplaça dans le bureau de Tony et le jeune homme n’entendit plus rien. Finalement après de longues minutes pendant lesquelles il avait eu le temps de finir son verre, il entendit une porte claquer. Puis, Tony entra dans le salon. Howard avait encore brisé un peu plus la confiance en lui de Tony, comme d’habitude. Johnny était le seul à voir derrière le masque d’arrogance et de confiance que Tony affichait. A force de le côtoyer dans l’arène et en dehors de l’arène, il avait appris à le connaître, et à comprendre les regards de Tony.  
  
Tony passa devant lui pour aller se servir un verre mais il l’intercepta en lui attrapant le bras et en le tirant vers lui.  
  
« Johnny… » Marmonna Tony en essayant de se relever. Parce qu'évidemment il était tombé sur les genoux de Johnny.  
  
« Tais-toi. » Murmura le jeune homme en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Tony, le front posé sur son épaule. Et pour une fois, Tony obéit. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de tout faire pour contenter  _ Howard  _ ? » Oups. Il avait laissé échapper un peu de sa rancœur envers le plus vieux des Stark en prononçant son prénom comme une insulte.  
  
« Il est mon père. »  
  
« C’est pas un père ! » Rétorqua Johnny en redressant la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de Tony. « Un père ne passe pas son temps à dénigrer le travail de son fils, ni à le rabaisser. »  
  
« Tu ne sais pas… »  
  
« Tony ! » Le coupa Johnny. « J’ai raison et tu le sais. Il faut que tu arrêtes d’essayer d’être comme il le souhaite, il faut que tu sois toi-même. »  
  
« Johnny… il est… »  
  
« Un connard. » Oups. C’était sortit tout seul. Tony lui lança un regard noir. Mais Johnny n’était absolument pas désolé.  
  
Et même la claque sur l’épaule à laquelle il eut droit ne le poussa pas à s’excuser.   
  
« Je ne m’excuserai pas. » Le prévint-il. « Et je pense vraiment que tu devrais arrêter de prêter attention à ce qu’Howard pense de toi et de ce que tu fais. »  
  
« Tu m’agaces. »  
  
« Parce que j’ai raison ? »   
  
Tony soupira. Évidemment que Johnny avait raison, il le savait parfaitement. Mais il y avait une différence entre le savoir et le reconnaître. Johnny resserra son étreinte et Tony se laissa aller contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule.  
  
« Tony ? »  
  
« Je vais y réfléchir, d’accord ? »  
  
« D’accord. »  
  
Pendant quelques minutes ce fut le silence. Quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Tony réalisa qu’il était bien là, dans les bras de l’autre homme. C’était étonnant, mais au bon, pas si inattendu que ça, ils s’étaient rapidement bien entendus malgré les chamailleries et les taquineries dans l’arène. Et il semblait à Tony que Johnny le connaissait mieux que personne, il voyait quand il n’était pas bien. Et il le poussait à arrêter de prendre en considération ce que pouvait bien penser Howard.   
  
« Si on nous voyait… » Souffla Tony en réprimant difficilement un rire.  
  
« Ce serait la fin des illusions de ces demoiselles qui sont fans de toi. »  
  
« Et de toi. »  
  
« C’est toi qui a des fans, Tony. Pas moi. Moi je ne suis pas quelqu’un d’important. »  
  
« Tu es important. » Tony redressa la tête, posant une main sur la joue de Johnny qui le fixait incrédule. Tony hésitait, il ne savait pas s’il devait suivre ce que lui disait son cœur, ou s’éloigner comme la raison le voulait. Mais s’il écoutait la raison, ça serait faire ce que son père voudrait qu’il fasse. Alors peut-être qu’il devait cesser de réfléchir, et écouter son cœur.  
  
« Ne dit pas de bêtise, je suis insignifiant à côté du grand et gén… » Et Tony lui coupa la parole en l’embrassant. Il ne s’y attendait pas. Oh bien sûr, il l’espérait un peu. Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme profita de la douceur du baiser.  
  
Quand Tony mit fin au baiser, Johnny rouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui brun de l’autre homme.  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Petit un, pour que tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises. Petit deux, parce que j’en avais envie depuis un moment. Petit trois, tu n’es pas insignifiant et tu es important pour moi. » Et il l’embrassa encore.

**Author's Note:**

> 77) Les 50 nuances de Marvel [Les 50 nuances]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> écrire sur Johnny qui essaye de convainre Tony de se détacher de son père [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Tony Stark / Johnny Storm [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe [Foire aux baisers]  
> Personnage 177 : Johnny Storm (Marvel) [Foire aux personnages]  
> I : Iron Man [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Célébrité du 15/10/2020 : Stan Lee [Célébrité du jour]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Trente quatrième baiser : Un baiser pour faire taire [Le défi des baisers]  
> Titre du 27/09/2020 "La raison et le cœur" [Titre du jour]  
> 364\. verre [Si tu l'oses]


End file.
